nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasteland
Wasteland 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Wasteland has the features of a stereotypical neighborhood after a nuclear blast and electro-magnetic pulse. More features have been added for the Nazi Zombies game mode. Backstory After losing contact with Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Jason Hudson, and Grigori Weaver, the Central Intelligence Agency realized that they had to focus on the primary battle; fighting Soviet soldiers and zombies in America. Many Army soldiers fighting the Soviets called in outbreaks of zombies, and the CIA issued squads of S.A.D. agents to deal with the problem quickly. However, many of these squads did not return. When an outbreak was reported in Virgina, the CIA sent four of their remaining best agents to handle the situation. These agents names are classified. When they arrived, they were immediately attacked by zombies. The four boarded themselves in a destroyed building, and began to fight off the approaching undead. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - The C.C.C.P. zombies wear the standard C.C.C.P. uniform seen in the campaign of ''Black Ops. Their clothes are bloody and ripped, and their faces are pale and their eyes glow white. Just like zombies in Ascension, they will roll and occasionally lose their balance. *Civilian zombies - The Civilian zombies are zombiefied American civilians. They wear the default civilian clothing also seen the Black Ops campaign, but it has been tattered and bloody. Their faces are pale. Just like C.C.C.P. zombies, they will roll and stumble. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. '''Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Sound Pistol *Flamethrower *Radiation Bomb Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. A small difference is included: instead of having set destinations upon teleporting, the players are randomly taken to a room. This may be a pro or con depending on the situation. *Nova-6 Puddles - The Nova-6 Puddles is a brand new trap introduced in this map. Nova-6 Puddles replace the Fire Pit trap. Just like the Spinning Arm in Ascension, the Nova-6 Puddles do not need activated. When the player runs through them, they will suffer damage. Any zombie that runs through them will be killed. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿ ﻿﻿ Category:Wasteland Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith